Extruded plastic bags having extruded resealable closures are old and have been used many years for many different purposes. Normally, these bags are made by extruding the two sides in a direction parallel to the direction of the closure, so that the closure can be extruded at the same time. The two sides are then heat-sealed together at their edges and separated. This process has meant that each separate bag contains only one compartment, or pocket; and that compartment is opened and closed by use of the resealable closure at the top.